Eyes So Blue
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: fairytail!AU In the kingdom of Gothamia lives an Ice Demon with cursed eyes. Prince Wally set out to find and slay the beast, however, all is not what it seems. Will the young Prince discover the truth or will he too fall victim to eyes so blue? (this is slash) (rating may change)
1. Eye's so Blue

**A/N i own nothing, ok so I tried my best to make sure that this didn't sound like Frozen and hopefully it doesn't. I'll let you get to it then and see you at the end *runs off***

* * *

Eyes So Blue

* * *

Once upon a time, though not so long ago, there lived a king and a queen in the kingdom of Gothamia. The king, King Bruce, ruled the kingdom justly with firm but reasonable rules to protect his citizens. His queen, Queen Selina, ruled with her heart, and understood that while it was wrong to break the rules, some rules were bendable. Between the two the kingdom flourished… but there was one thing missing. The pitter patter of tiny feet upon the castle floor. An heir to the throne. A child.

Though the queen didn't see this as a problem the king understood that he was not going to last forever.

Two years after coming to this realisation the queen fell pregnant. While the kingdom over joyed at the news Queen Selina was hesitant about the prospect of motherhood. Unlike her husband Selina was not of royal birth. She had never known her mother and was concern that she would mess it up.

However her fears and hesitations left her the moment she held her new born son in her arms. When she looked down to the smiling face of her child Selina felt nothing but love. The child, Richard named after her father, did not cry like most newborns. Instead the first sound to escape the baby's lips was a laugh. His laugh proved to be contagious for soon Bruce and Selina, even in her exhausted state, were laughing along with their son.

When Selina passed the newborn to Bruce she watched as the man she loved became a father. In his father's arms the little prince opened his eyes. The sight drew duo gasps from the new parents in the room. Never before had the pair seen eyes so blue! The orbs were the colour of the sun's rays in the deepest part of the ocean. They were truly beautiful.

Twelve weeks later the king and queen thought it time to introduce their precious bundle to the kingdom, who had been anxiously awaiting the opportunity to meet their new prince.

A great ball was to be held in the castle courtyard. Food stalls were put up, there were games to entertain the children and a platform with two thrones was assembled. The king and queen sat, watching over their citizens, laughing and dancing, as one by one people stepped forward to meet the prince.

Word of the baby's blue eyes quickly spread throughout the ball and soon everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the prince's eyes. The king and queen laughed at their people's enthusiasm. "Though I agree they are beautiful I am sure the colour will dull with age." King Bruce said.

Queen Selina chastised her husband gently, "Not at all! Little Dickie's eyes will never dull, his spirit would not allow it." as if to agree with his mother the little prince began to laugh, his eyes seemed to shine when the people around him chuckled at the sound.

Bruce smiled gently. His people were safe, his family were happy and his kingdom was flourishing. Life was perfect… for the moment.

* * *

Nine years passed and young Richard continued to grow. The boy seemed to be eternally happy and was always laughing. He detested any form of violence but with some persuasion King Bruce as able to talk his son into learning self-defence from his personal knight and butler Alfred. Alfred was only a few years older than Bruce and was knowledgeable in many fields and was Richard's main teacher. Alfred had one other pupil, a boy only a year younger than Richard he had rescued off the streets, Jason Todd. Together Jason and Richard trained and over the years the two had grown very close, Queen Selina would often say that she had two sons, for in her heart she did.

One day, whilst Jason and Richard were taking a break from their training, a dark cloud moved to block out the sun. The two boys looked up in confusion; it was the middle of spring and had been sunny for the last week. "Well well what do we have here?" a sultry voice caught the boy's attention. Slowly walking towards them was a woman with red hair and green tinged skin. She didn't appear to be wearing anything and was instead covered by leafy vines.

Richard recognised the woman instantly, "Ivy the Woodland Witch!" he gasped before turning to Jason, "Go get Alfred and my father! Now!" the instructor had left them momentarily to speak with the king, thinking the two would be safe…

"But Dick-" Jason began to protest, not wanting to leave the boy alone with the woman.

"Go Jay!" Richard ordered. The younger reluctantly obeyed. Once he was safely inside the castle Richard turned back to the witch, squaring his shoulders to look more regal. "Now Ivy, I presume you are here for a reason."

The woman laughed, "Yes. I have heard stories about you, princeling, about you… and your eyes…" Ivy was suddenly directly before him, her hand holding his chin in a tight grasp forcing the boy to look her in the eye. Ivy's own eyes narrowed, "You know… it was once said that my eyes were the jewels of the woodlands… before you came along I had the most beautiful eyes in all the lands. Men were willing to venture deep into the Dark Woods just to catch a glimpse of my eyes… but that was before you came along… now no one dares enter the Dark Woods for why should they when the most beautiful eyes are owned by a mere child, here, in the palace?"

Richard raised his eye brows in surprise at her words. He pulled back out of her grasp, "You mean, no one visits just because they think my eyes are nicer than yours? Well that's not nice! Tell you what, how about I come visit you instead?" he offered with a smile.

Ivy chuckled… however the sound was somehow dark. "Or I can simply make it so that no one would want to see your eyes again."

"What-?" Richards question was cut off by his cries of pain. His eyes… they felt like they were burning and freezing simultaneously. He clawed desperately at them in a vain attempt to make the pain stop. Suddenly someone was beside him, pulling at his hands, in his pain fogged mind Richard couldn't make out the voices that were talking to him, it was all white noise drowned out by his pain. Finally, _finally_, the merciful darkness of unconsciousness took hold.

* * *

When Richard awoke, after what felt like hours, he heard the soft footsteps of one of the maids. Groaning he slowly sat up. His eyes hurt and felt strangely cold. The area around them however throbbed. Raising a hand he felt small cuts. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

The maid, Lily, turned to face him, a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh good, you're awake my Prince! Everyone was so worried."

Richard looked up at her to respond… but when their eyes met… she suddenly gasped. Before Richard could understand what was happening Lily was frozen solid. Mouth agape Richard numbly walked forward, placing a gentle hand on the woman's frozen cheek. "What…?"

Walking to the mirror Richard looked up to meet his gazes' reflection. His eyes suddenly shined a bright piercing blue and ice began to form on the mirrors surface. Within minutes the mirror was covered in a sheet of ice.

"Mother! Father! Help me!" Richard screamed at the top of his lungs, running back to his bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

Within seconds the door burst open. The King and Queen gasped at the sight of the frozen maid, Alfred hurried to the woman side to see if he could help her. Selina and Bruce went straight to their son's side, Selina scooping her baby into her arms as Bruce asked frantically, "What's happened? Richard are you hurt?"

After a few moments the trembling boy said, so softly Bruce had to strain to hear him, "S-She cursed me. Ivy cursed me. S-She said she w-would make it so no one would ever want to see m-my eyes again and now if anyone does… they turn to ice."

For months King Bruce searched for the witch that had cursed his child but the woman had seemingly disappeared. No matter what the healers tried they were never able to unfreeze Lily. Selina tried to convince Richard that it wasn't his fault but despite her best efforts Richard was convinced that he was a monster.

On the rare occasion that he would leave his room Richard made sure to bandage his eyes tightly. Jason, who rarely left his side, would carefully guild his brother through the streets of the kingdom. Richard had made his parents promise to keep the curse a secret. The citizens didn't understand why the boy kept his eyes covered. Many became angry, thinking that the boy thought his eye's too good for the public.

Once on one of his outings a man ripped away Richard's bandages. This resulted on ten people being frozen solid before Jason was able to get the poor prince back to the safety of the castle. That night the citizens gave the King and Queen a choice: Get rid of the ice demon or step down from the throne. Queen Selina was horrified, King Bruce was furious how dare they propose such a thing?!

However, Prince Richard, having heard the ultimatum insisted that he leave. "The kingdom needs its leaders… I am nothing more than monster. It would be safer, for everyone if I leave." Queen Selina tried to talk her child out of his decision but his guilt and determination was stronger than her reasoning.

And so, determined not to lose his son, King Bruce took the young prince to the old tower. The tower was a great distance from the towns but was still visible from the castle. Wrapping his son in a tight hug the king told him sadly, "Alfred and Jason will say with you, they will protect you until I find a way to break this curse. I swear to you my son that I will find a way to free you, and we can be together as a family again."

"I'd like that." Was Richard's quiet response.

* * *

But as time went on King Bruce still hadn't found the witch, nor a way to free his son. The rumours of the ice demon began to spread to the surrounding kingdoms and many a young knight had taken up the quest to kill the monster… but none did. For none found the young prince turned into a beast. Some say that any knight that was close to finding the demon was killed by a shadow warrior, simply known as Red Hood.

The citizens of Gothamia were never quite the same; they had not forgiven the king and queen for harbouring the demon. This led to many crimes being committed to spite the royal family. The once flourishing kingdom became dark with crime and misery and the King and Queen remained in their castle. No celebrations were held. No great feasts to unite the kingdom. And no gowned balls in the courtyard. The royal family had cut themselves away from their people.

And soon enough the young prince with eyes so blue became nothing more than a myth…

* * *

**A/N *clears throat* so umm hi *waves* this is kind of an intro to the main story, hopefully you guys are interested in the rest. If so feel free to follow and all that jazz, can't say that updates will be regular, just wanna say that right off the bat, but yeah hopefully you guys liked the first bit :) feel free to PM me or Review**


	2. The Quest Begins

**I own nothing**

* * *

_~~~Ten Years Later~~~_

Prince Wallace, more commonly known as Prince Wally, was restless.

His twentieth birthday was but a month away and he was still yet to prove himself.

"Why the long face Kid?" came the happy voice of his uncle, the king of Speedsterian. King Barry had taken over the throne when his brother, Wally's father, and his wife had passed. He was a young king and was loved by everyone in the kingdom. He and his wife, Queen Iris, had raised Prince Wally and were closer to him than his biological parents had been and he loved them for it.

Wally sighed dramatically, "Every prince and knight I know has been on a quest but me! Uncle how am I meant to prove myself a worthy leader to the people if I've never even, I don't know, saved a damsel or cut out the heart of a dragon or… fought a troll!" Wally's arms flailed around to demonstrate his point.

Barry laughed, "So you want a quest ay?" he said slyly. Wally nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. Tell you what, there is one quest that many people have tried and failed, interested?"

"Definitely! What do I have to do?" Wally asked, eyes shining with anticipation.

"What do you know of the legend that surrounds Gothamia?" the King asked.

Wally tilted his head in confusion, "You mean the legend about the prince or the legend around the Ice Demon?"

"Is there a difference?" Barry asked pointedly.

"Uhh… yeah." Wally said, he had always thought the two were separate anyway. "For one thing there's actual proof that the Ice Demon exists, wasn't that the thing that killed the prince?"

"Up until recently that had been what I thought too." Barry said thoughtfully.

"So what's the quest?!" Wally pressed; patience had never been one of his strong suits.

His uncle remained serious, not a common thing for the King. "There is a tower on the outskirts of Gothamia, just within view of the castle. According to many sources that is where the Ice Demon resides."

"If it is then why has no one killed it yet?" Wally asked, turning thoughtful.

"Because no one has been able to reach it." Barry said calmly. "Those who attempt to find the tower become lost in the woods that separate the tower and the kingdom. Many spirits live in those woods and not all are friendly. Those that do not give up, never return. According to the legends there is something more dangerous than the Ice Demon in that tower."

"You don't mean the Red Hood do you? I mean he's just a myth!" Wally protested, seeing where his uncle's train of thought was going.

"The key to this quest is not to to judge what is truth and what is myth but to discover the link between the two." King Barry said ominously.

"Ok…" Wally said before pushing, "So what do I have to do? Slay the demon?"

"Your quest is to save the prince." Barry said, looking his nephew in the eye as though trying to convey something more.

Wally frowned in confusion, "But the prince is meant to be a myth! And even if he was real he was killed by the Ice Demon!"

"Sorry Kid, I can't give you any more information. These things are meant to challenge you physically and mentally." Barry said with a half-smile before adding, "But hey, if you don't want the quest…"

"I want it!" Wally shouted earning a laugh from Barry. "I'll do it. I'm not sure what exactly 'it' is, but I'll do it!"

"Good to hear! But you won't have to do it alone. Roy and Artemis will be going with you." Barry said.

The young prince groaned, "Roy I can deal with, but Artemis!" Wally slapping his hands over his face, dragging them down it with incoherent complaints.

Roy and Artemis were the children of Oliver Queen, head of the Speedsterian guard and the greatest archer in all the lands. Roy was three years older than Wally and was very mature for his age. Despite this he had become Wally's best friend growing up and had been the mastermind behind many of the prince's pranks. Artemis was the same age as Wally and had a habit of grating on his nerves. Her skill was undeniable, her attitude, however, could use some work.

"It's your first quest Wally. I'm not letting you go on your own." Barry said, his voice taking on its kingly tone, leaving not room for argument.

Wally sighed, "Ok fine! When do I go?"

"Depends, how fast can you get ready?" Barry asked. Wally cheered and ran down the hall towards his room, a thank you echoing off the walls in his wake. Barry laughed. "Good luck."

Two and a half hours later and Prince Wally, Roy and Artemis were saddled up and heading off, the citizens, guards and the royal family all out to see them off. Wishing them luck. As the three rode out Queen Iris turned to her husband and Oliver, "Do you really think this is a good idea? How do you know he'll be able to figure it out?"

Barry nodded as he watched his nephew ride out. "Wally is a smart kid when he takes the time to think. I believe he will be able to discover the secret of the Ice Demon and fulfil the nymphs' prophecy of the Prince with Eyes So Blue." He said determinedly.

Oliver snorted in laughter, watching as the prince and his daughter argued, "If they don't kill each other first."

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" The blonde haired arches said, rolling her eyes.

Wally glared at the map in his hands. "No! I know exactly where we have to go and exactly where we started from! It's just figuring out where we are that's proving to be a tad difficult…"

Artemis laughed. Roy sighed and moved his horse close enough so that he could grab the map. After a few minutes he announced, "We are not lost-"

"Ha! Told you!"

"We're just going the wrong way." Roy finished.

"Ha!" Artemis laughed at the prince's expression.

Before the two could start bickering again, the elder archer pointed towards the west, "That is the direction we have to go so I suggest we hurry. It would be better to actually make some progress before it gets dark, wouldn't you agree my Prince?" he added sarcastically, not bothering to wait for the others before heading off.

"This was meant to be my quest." Wally grumbled.

"Yeah well this was meant to be my day off so quit your bitching!" Artemis deadpanned, following the older red head.

* * *

"Ok seriously! We've been riding for six hours! Don't you think it's about time we set up camp?" Artemis asked; a slight whine in her voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Arty is right." Roy said, sending a wink at his sister to stop her complaints at the use of the nickname.

"Oh come on! We're only at Superious! We have ages to go!" The Prince complained the excitement of his first quest still yet to wear off.

"Prince or not, two against one Wally we win." Roy said, getting off his horse and stretching his legs gingerly. Artemis dismounted and took the reins of Roy's horse, leading the both of the animals to a nearby tree.

"Well as prince I think my word should count as two." Wally argued, dismounting all the same.

"I'm oldest." Roy said simply.

Wally wanted to argue but even he could see that it was a losing battle, so instead he helped the others set up camp.

That night the three of them lay down around the fire… completely oblivious to the man watching them from the shadows…

* * *

"Dick? I got you some new supplies. Alfred had to go back to the castle so you're stuck with me for the day." Jason said, pulling back the red hood he had grown accustomed to wearing and putting it down next to the basket full of supplies. Jason looked around. "Dick?" he called. "Dick where are you? This isn't funny!"

A cackle from above was the only warning he received before a weight landed on his back. Jason yelped in surprise but his training stopped him from falling.

Dick had landed in a handstand on his shoulders, "Hey Jay!" he said happily before jumping down, landing in a crouch.

Jason smiled, knowing that the other raven haired boy wouldn't see him. Despite being isolated in the tower Dick still insisted on having his eyes bandaged, not wanting to risk the lives of Alfred and Jason, his only companions for the last ten years. "You know for someone that can't see this crappy place you know it pretty well."

"I'm rolling my eye by the way." Dick deadpanned, "Besides this place isn't so bad, its home after all."

Jason sighed, "It wasn't always."

Dicks smile faded. He walked forward and gripped Jason's shoulder. "Jay… if this is too much… you're free to leave. This is my life now but it doesn't have to be yours."

Jason was silently glad that Dick couldn't see him. How Richard had managed to stay so positive all the time had always amazed Jason. "Like I said, you're stuck with me brother. I'm not going to leave you here alone."

Dick's smile returned full force and for a moment Jason was able to pretend it was the old days. Back when they were kids and their biggest fear was that Queen Selina would make them eat vegetables for dinner. So much had changed, for the two of them and for the kingdom itself. Looking at his prince's smiling face Jason knew that he would never tell him just how bad the kingdom had gotten. He doesn't deserve that on top of everything.

So for now he smiled back, knowing it would show in his voice, as he told the other what he had brought him this time.

* * *

**A/N This was a long time coming and to be honest I think it could have been better. Hopefully you enjoyed it though and it will get better. Obviously this is an AU so the ages are different **** let me know your thoughts? **


End file.
